


“My Mu”

by sufferingsoprano



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Cuddling & Snuggling, Heaven & Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Light and L are both dead, M/M, MU, Mentioned Ryuk, Morally Ambiguous Character, Post-Canon, and have a conversation about whether they are good people, questioning morals, they’re chilling in the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufferingsoprano/pseuds/sufferingsoprano
Summary: “You don’t have to stay here you know…”Light found himself questioning why L would choose to spend an eternity alongside him amidst the nothingness of Mu.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	“My Mu”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Just a few notes!!! :)
> 
> \- the story takes place in Mu (Nothingness), following L and Light’s deaths and the events of Death Note (Post-Canon). It is up to interpretation how much time they have spent in the afterlife together (It could be months, years, etc)  
> \- Ok: so I know that in the death note universe, there is only Mu (no Heaven or Hell), but for purposes of this story you can either interpret it as L and Light not knowing that where they are is the only afterlife (they still believe there is a heaven and hell, but are mistaken) or you can interpret it as there actually being a heaven and hell! Either way the story can make sense!  
> \- Also there is nothing explicitly romantic in this. This could be interpreted as either romantic or platonic, up to you! They just have a really strong connection.

“You don’t have to stay here you know…”

Light’s voice was barely above a whisper. His nose was buried in L’s tangled hair, causing his words to vibrate through them both.

L made no verbal response, his expression unchanging. He simply pressed closer into Light’s side ever so slightly.

“You can leave if you’d like… I’m sure there’s something far better waiting for you on the other side.”

Humans who owned a deathnote in their lifetime would never know heaven or hell— so alas, here Light was, locked in purgatory for all eternity. 

Mu is what they called it. A wide expanse of nothingness yet everything all at once. 

Light was entrapped to such a fate— both protected from the fires of hell which he knew deep down he deserved, and locked out of the heavens he longed for. L, however, did not suffer the same predicament.

He could choose to leave at any time and take his place in the afterlife.  
Light assumed a man such as L who’d saved countless lives had secured a place amongst the heroes of the heavens.

L let out a low hum against Light’s chest.

“I’m not quite sure happiness waits for me on the other side.”

L spoke in a matter of fact manner, his expression still devoid of any emotion.

“What do you mean?”

Light had lifted his head at L’s words, his face contorted in confusion.

“You expect that there is a place for me in heaven I presume, yes?”

Light ran his fingers through the former detective’s hair as if to answer his question.

“Well then, I’m afraid you are mistaken…”

Sitting up a little more, Light maneuvered himself so that L pulled away from his chest. They stared at each other, Light’s eyebrows tilted inquisitively.

“Where do you think you would go?”  
Light asked hesitantly.

L brought a hand to his mouth, looking off distantly as he pondered.

“Light, do you know why I became a detective?”

Light beckoned for L to continue with his sharpened gaze. A genuine curiosity burned in him as he waited patiently for the other man to collect his thoughts.

“I was bored.”

The phrase struck a chord with Light, his mind drifting to his first confrontation with the shinigami Ryuk. Boredom was what had started this mess in the first place— it had been Light’s boredom and discontent with the world that had led him down the dark path he had trod.

“I wanted entertainment— I wanted something interesting to occupy my time.”  
L continued, his eyes loosely fixated on the nothingness surrounding them.

“It was never about saving lives or making the world a better place— I didn’t care about being what one may deem good.”

“But you ended up doing good nonetheless.”  
Light’s voice was gentler than he intended.

L and Light’s eyes met once again. 

“One could argue you did good in your lifetime as well.”

Light scoffed at L’s comment, rolling his eyes.

“Maybe we’re both good afterall.”  
Light’s voice was laced with sarcasm, his expression dark.

“Perhaps… or maybe we’re both just bad people.”  
L’s blank expression softened as he spoke.

Light hummed in agreement, his fingers brushing against L’s.

In the time they’d been residing in Mu— it could’ve been months, maybe even years— neither denied their inclinations to be close to one another. It was grounding, a way to remember their existence even when amongst the gray hills of the great beyond.

L responded to the touch, entangling their fingers.

“Even if heaven awaited me, I’d think it to be painfully boring.”

“What, like here is any better?”  
Light’s voice raised ever so slightly. He let out a low chuckle, impressed at the gaul of L to dismiss heaven so quickly.

“You’re here.”

Light’s eyes widened, somewhat choked up at the bluntness of L’s statement. He squeezed L’s hand, a mutual understanding flowing between them both.

“Yeah. Yeah I am.”

As their conversation came to an end, they naturally moved back to their original position, but this time with L’s nose in the crook of Light’s neck.

“I considered saying something along the lines of ‘You’re my heaven’, but frankly that really isn’t my style.”  
L mumbled into Light’s skin.

Light huffed in amusement, playing with a loose strand of the other’s hair.

“At least I’m not your personal hell.”

Light could feel L smiling.

“I suppose we are each other’s Mu then?”

Light’s lips ghosted along L’s brow bone.

“Hmmm, my Mu…. yeah, sure, something like that.”

And for a moment, any criticisms, resentments, and fears relating to the infinite mysteries of the afterlife faded away as the former enemies found solace in their shared vulnerability.


End file.
